


Of The Sun and The Moon

by daddyoungho



Series: sunlight and moonshine [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Master & Servant, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Opposites Attract, Romance, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Yokai World, haechan is a magical pudu deer, kinda like kamisama hajimemashita, mark is a wolf boy, markhyuck being enemies then being cute and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoungho/pseuds/daddyoungho
Summary: Donghyuck basked in the warm sunshine while Mark ventured under the cool moonlight.





	Of The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> HEY YALL IVE BEEN CRAVING MARKHYUCK FLUFF  
> so i also have a thing for Kamisama Hajimemashita, Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi and Fruits Basket  
> they all have this cute and magical quality to it and are amazing animes  
> 11/10 would recommend too since they're all FINISHED  
> PLEASE LOOK UP THE PUDU DEER HAECHAN IF YOU DONT KNOW ABOUT IT YET uwu because this story includes it  
> markhyuck being frenemies is the best trope ever next to my johnten addiction

“Donghyuck.”

 

The said boy straightened at the sound of his master, Youngho, the Ogre god of the Demon’s Gate.

 

“Sir?”

 

Youngho only smiled a little as he stared at Donghyuck affectionately, like his favorite little child, Donghyuck felt suspicious and nervous all of a sudden at his suddenly nice act. Youngho very rarely referred to him by his real name.

 

“You’ll be accompanying me to Orio-ya, I want to see how my betrothed is faring in such… cruel conditions.”

 

Youngho’s attractive face turned blankly and almost into a scowl at the thought, Donghyuck suddenly felt a bit sad for him. The rival inn had kidnapped the Ogre’s precious kitsune and betrothed, Ten, along with his former apprentice, Sicheng, kept as a hostage of some sort until after their business with the two. Yes, Youngho had expressed how upset he already was just not seeing Ten at his usual place every morning, up early and ready to open up the restaurant just outside the Demon’s Gate entrance. Donghyuck also missed him dearly, Ten was like his guardian of some sort but also like an older brother. He often came by his little restaurant every afternoon to eat some of his favorite fruit-flavored dangos, to which Ten generously let him ravage every time.

 

Donghyuck nods and confirms his master’s request until realization hit him, his twitching leaf-like ears drew back as his eyes narrowed. Youngho only chuckled to himself as he walked off with an amused lilt in his voice, still laced with authority.

 

“Haechan? Please be on your best behavior, I want to have a good time at Orio-ya no matter how much I detest that scavenger.”

 

Again, yes, the head of the inn was also Youngho’s rival who goes by the name of Yuta. A coniving excuse of a mystical white tengu (raven/crow) that the ogre detested, yet somehow tolerated. Thrown into the mix was also Donghyuck’s not so favorite employee, their own handsome young master of Orio-ya, only second to Yuta himself.

 

Lee Minhyung.

 

Or as everybody simply knows as, Mark. The okami (wolf) that Donghyuck also hated, or may admired to the point of envy, who knows. It was only natural, Donghyuck was also a magical shika, a deer and revered messenger of the gods of the Kasuga Shrine in Nara. Whereas Mark was an okami, not only a wolf, but also the natural predator of deer. It’s not like Mark was fiend enough to follow that natural rule, but they often butted heads because of how different they were from each other. Everyone else around them found it almost hilarious with the exception of the two themselves. For a peaceful mystical shika, Donghyuck was quite fiery and snappy on a normal basis and Mark hated anyone who was disrespecful and loud- of course- Mark thought that Donghyuck was anything BUT peaceful and respectful as his being normally dictates.

 

Donghyuck basked in the warm sunshine while Mark ventured under the cool moonlight.

 

As Donghyuck followed the ogre on their floating vessel, headed for the summery shore of Orio-ya, he could already foresee the needless yelling once he steps foot in the building. But to his pleasant surprise, he sees Ten walking with one of Orio-ya’s employees, an apron wrapped around his waist and seemingly busy, walking out of a hall as they came in. Donghyuck smiles so widely and whizzes past the tall ogre to almost tackle Ten in a bone-crushing hug.

 

“D-Donghyuck?! Why’re you- What are you two doing here?”

 

Ten yelps softly and blinks at him in surprise as he slowly hugs the boy, smiling softly as he touches his soft russet hair and ears affectionately, he looks up at Youngho who’s also mirroring the same gaze upon landing on Ten.

 

“Ten! I miss you and your dangos! Come back to Tenjin-ya with master and-”

 

“-Hey. Keep it down, brat, you’re disturbing our guests.”

 

And there it is.

 

Donghyuck noticeably bristles in Ten’s arms before he turns to the condescending voice that addressed him.

 

“Piss off you dirty mutt. I do what I want.”

 

Mark scoffs and grimaces, his sharp black ears and fluffy ruby-flecked tail swishes annoyingly as he raises a brow at the magical shika, cheeks flushed in irritation as he glares at him. Ten attempts to stop the two at another argument, but is also shushed by the okami and results in a soft frown from Ten.

 

“I’ll have you kicked out for being disruptive of the peace here in Orio-ya, brat, don’t test me-”

 

“Mark!” Another voice sharply cuts in and Mark immediately snaps straight as he looks at his winged master ascending the stairway.

 

“Master he’s-”

 

His face remains passive as he nods in greeting at his rival and guest, Youngho the ogre god.

 

“They are established guests at Orio-ya, be respectful and get them a room they desire. Ten, you have no business meddling here at our front desk.”

 

Youngho doesn’t blink at the tengu’s words, his nose twitching slightly in distaste at his verbal mistreatment towards his precious betrothed. Mark smiles charmingly at the order of his master as he welcomes Youngho and Donghyuck this time around, resulting in a soft blush decorating the shika’s cheeks up to his ears. He watches as Youngho naturally drifts towards Ten and affectionately reaches to gently cup his cheek, Donghyuck quietly follows Mark as he leads them to a room. Mark sighs softly to himself as he stops and points to the said room, the attendants opening it for him and quickly placing their minimal bags down before they all bow to Donghyuck.

 

Mark fakely smiles that same charming smile again and Donghyuck’s eyes veer away quickly to save the embarrassment, “We hope you enjoy your stay at your Orio-ya, our lunch will be served briefly and if you have any questions or problems, please inform me via the bell at your side table.”

 

The okami walks away and the attendants follow him, Donghyuck quickly goes in the room and slides the door shut with a relieved sigh. He frowns and holds his chest for a moment, trying to calm his fluttering heart down. That was the first time he had ever seen such a happy look on the okami’s face and it undoubtedly did things to him more than ever. Mark was always so professional besides their arguments, he always told himself to do the same when he also became the young master of Tenjin-ya. Donghyuck secretly admired Mark’s skill and quick learning when he had first been promoted as the young master of Orio-ya, but he’d never freely admit it because it would only stroke the okami’s ego and would give him a point to bully the younger shika. Although Donghyuck had first achieved the position, Mark seemed to tower his skills whereas the younger would have a quick temper when it came to guests being ridiculously unruly at times, he also thought that Mark was pretty cool and really handsome like the guests always said.

 

Youngho finally comes around to talk to Donghyuck, informing him of their current situation along with Ten’s retrieval. The tengu, Yuta, had another purpose for Ten and Youngho managed to strike a deal for Ten’s return after what he had planned. He found out that the tengu was increasingly serious about Ten’s stay at Orio-ya and of course, the ogre god already knew, Yuta needed Ten’s spiritual power for the once in a century ceremony that determined the fate of the land that Orio-ya thrived on. It was cursed, Donghyuck found out. The evening time rolls around quicker than he thought as he follows Youngho to the dining hall, the inn is busy as attendants and staff accomodate to the event-goers. There was supposedly a spectacular performance and fireworks show in the next few days at Orio-ya and many guests flocked to the inn for it, Donghyuck also learned from his ogre master that it had something to do with the ceremony that they were about to perform in the next few days.

 

He jumps and his ears twitch whichever ways to hear yelling and complaining in the dining hall, they walk in and Donghyuck is surprised when he sees the sarugami (monkey spirit) guest pour his drink over Mark’s head. The okami is forced to apologize and hang his head in shame, Donghyuck watches as Mark grits his teeth as the clear liquor drips off the tips of his hair and he’s quick to realize that the attendants must have done something to make the drunk and mischevious sarugamis to cause such a ruckus. He had also dealt with them at Tenjin and fortunately handled them in their drunk rage into passed out monkeys in the dining hall for several nights.

 

The sarugami repeatedly yells and complains about the lack of service to the drenched and bowing Mark and Donghyuck instinctively slides over to quell the unnecessarily loud monkey spirit.

 

“Master Wang! It’s such a coincidence to meet you here! Did you also come to see the performance and fireworks?”

 

Mark slightly looks up in surpise when Donghyuck happily bounds over to the drunk sarugami, that familiar bright smile lights up on his face as his eyes turn into little crescents at the older yokai.

 

“Haechan! What are you doing at Orio? Are you not working at Tenjin today?” The sarugami mirrors his smile as he forgets about Mark for a moment and hugging the sunshine of a creature.

 

“Ah well, Master Seo decided that he wanted to also see the show for himself and took me with him.”

 

He nods and his flushed face quickly turns into a scowl as he points at the still-bowed okami accusingly, voice raising once again, “I’m going to enjoy it yes- it was going well until this clumsy and disrespectful thing started telling me off dirtily and wouldn’t give me-”

 

Donghyuck quickly waves it off and smiles brightly, something in Mark’s chest twists and he clenches his jaw as he watches how easily he sates the sarugami’s anger with his ever-so-bright and happy dispositon.

 

“-vermind that! Keep the liquor going! We’ll surely celebrate till the next day and on!” Donghyuck announces and the monkey spirits yell along happily as the attendants give them their desired liquor requests.

 

The guests are happy yet again as if the commotion didn’t just happen, Mark quietly stomps away from the dining hall and his ears are angrily flat on his head as he seeths to himself. The attendants are careful to veer away from his path as he goes to rinse his liquor-drenched hair in the restroom, he stares at the mirror as he roughly dries his dark ruby hair with a towel.

 

“Stupid Haechan- showing off-” Mark scoffs.

 

His voice slightly raises in pent-up anger from the unruly guest as he vents to himself, “I don’t need help from a loud mouth tick- who has nothing better to do than play around and be childish. Tch! I can do my job just fine. Does he not have anything better to do than make jokes and act like everything is a game...”

 

The words bounce off the walls sharply and once Mark moves the towel away from his dried hair and ears, his eyes widen slightly at the mirror to see the restroom door slid open. The mentioned Haechan’s nose is scrunched up slightly in distate and his ears are drawn back, as he blinks his glassy eyes furiously.

 

And for the first time, Mark is nervous and stutters as he addresses him.

 

“H-Haechan...”

 

“No. Save it. I don’t need pity from you.” Haechan’s voice cracks a little as he glares at Mark so harshly and full of hate in his brown eyes.

 

His gut wrenches as he finds that he likes seeing his usually sparkling brown eyes full of mischief, instead of the hurt glazing over them.

 

“Listen-”

 

Haechan shakes his head furiously and he inhales sharply as he cuts the okami off, “Shut up! Here I am thinking you’re so cool and professional- but no! All you are is a cold-hearted monster and the last thing I wanna hear from you is an apology! I regret ever admiring you, Mark Lee!”

 

Mark’s ears fall dejectedly as he tries to deny Haechan’s words, but he turns and swiftly disappears in a soft orange haze. The okami’s stomach sinks, he closes his eyes for a moment and sighs to himself in disappointment. Regret gnaws at his consciousness as he silently exits the restroom to look around for Haechan in the moonlit halls of the inn, Mark is suddenly sure that Haechan’s ogre master would surely be angry for making his own young master disappear and what more with Yuta’s wrath for disrespecting their guest. In reality, Mark didn’t really hate him, he had said it all in a fit of anger and to prevent his pride from crumbling in front of the younger, who did a better job to always satisfy guests. Haechan was always so happy and optimistic, sure he was pretty annoying, but never enough that Mark would detest him. Despite being older, he respected Haechan for achieving such a high position among the older yokais in Tenjin-ya. Mark himself was almost the same and was raised since young to always be cool-headed and to the point, the quality that his Master Yuta loved the most, so he never understood why Haechan seemed to taint his high position by being so childish.

 

His stubborn one-track mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that someone who was much more immature and younger tthan him, was able to achieve such a position before he could, it made him envy the young shika for it.

 

“Mark.”

 

The okami immediately recognized the voice as the ogre god’s and barely looked at him, bowing immediately.

 

“M-Master Seo! I apologize for the ruckus in the dining hall and...”

 

Mark trails off when he hears soft chuckling coming from the tall ogre. He dares to look up and is confused when he sees a small smile on his face, staring out the glass panes of the dimly lit hall and at the rock garden.

 

“Not to worry, it was most entertaining, they stir the same problem over at Tenjin-ya as well and Haechan does so well to keep them busy.”

 

He winces at the mention of the said boy and cautiously looks the ogre god in the eyes, the taller’s eyes twinkle in amusement.

 

“Tenjin-ya’s Young Master Haechan is quite the kid, I know, but who you do not know is Donghyuck. It’s just not him if he’s not smiling and being a joker. Donghyuck has been bearing so much pain since he was a child. Being so suddenly orphaned really took a toll on him since he had no one to genuinely look up to and follow. Believe me when I say that he was not always like that. It took him decades, almost a century to warm up to me.”

 

Mark instantly feels guilty as he looks down and process his words, the ogre says nothing more as he walks away and says that he will be resting for the rest of the night. He looks out at the rock garden and its lonely trees that sat low on the gravel, he swiftly makes his way outside of the front hall, his amber eyes shining in the moonlight as he shifts into his okami form and inhales the air slowly. He catches the familiar scent of light sweets and fruit that Haechan seemed to always have and follows it into the night, it gets stronger but eventually confusing once Mark comes upon the lake behind the inn.

 

He sniffs the air again and looks around as his eyes carefully scan the moonlit body of water, he silently pads around and stills when he hears soft breathing. Mark carefully rounds the low bonsai tree and finds a small speckled deer fawn, napping peacefully. He sniffs the slightly glowing creature carefully and jumps back with a soft yelp when it wakes up, the fawn doesn’t look like a typical long-legged deer, it was rather short and cute really. Mark is knocked out of his thoughts when the deer releases a slightly high-pitched yelling towards him, he steps back a bit and emits a confused little whine as he curiously pokes his nose out to sniff the creature. He’s surprised again when the fawn suddenly rams his solid head towards his wet nose. Mark draws back on his haunches before shifting into his regular form, sitting back on his butt as he rubs his warming nose from the impact with a soft complaint.

 

“That hurt, what the heck Haechan…”

 

The short fawn lifts a leg and stays still to stare at him before moving back against the tree with a soft snort before it shifts to the said boy, sitting cross legged and leaning on the tree with his arms crossed.

 

“Hmph! I should’ve totally broke your sniffer!” Haechan’s tone is snappy as he snorts again, turning away from the okami with a soft mumble, “...You deserve the hurt anyway.”

 

Mark looks at his glowing form as guilt weighs him again, he chews his lip and has nothing to say. No snappy or snide remarks are to be found from the two and god knows how long they stay in uncomfortable silence until Haechan suddenly yells at him.

 

“Yah! How long are you gonna sit there and sulk? Stop being sad. It’s affecting your spiritual aura.”

 

The okami musters enough courage at the sound of his irritated voice and carefully nears the upset shikagami, “Donghyuck. I know you probably heard what I said back there earlier. I didn’t really mean it… I was just…”

 

Mark probably and literally swallows his pride as he looks towards the shining lake beside them with a small frown, “I was… Embarrassed. You did a better job handling Master Wang and… I took it to heart. Sorry, Donghyuck.”

 

It’s silent again and Mark licks his lips nervously as he turns to look at Haechan’s reaction, who’s lips are pursed with a soft blush over his cheeks and brows slightly furrowed.

 

Mark is suddenly self-conscious, “W-What?”

 

“I-It’s Haechan… idiot...” He quips and faces away.

 

The okami blinks before coughing softly in embarrassment, not realizing that he had called the other by his real name. He inhales and knows that he has to explain himself eventually, even the ogre god seemed to know the storm of feelings that surrounded the newfound Donghyuck, not the sneering and snappy Young Master Haechan of the rival Tenjin-ya.

 

“Donghy- Haechan- I know I always say I’m better than you and all but really? Everytime I look at you, I remember the time that my grandparents took me to stay at Tenjin-ya years and years before I became the young master here at Orio-ya. How you easily managed such a high and taxing duty with a smile and a laugh. I was always told that revealing my emotions in any other way would make me weak, but I guess it only served to make me too arrogant.”

 

Haechan listens and plainly blinks back at Mark, he huffs softly and crawls on the grass towards the sitting okami and gives him a solid thump on the forehead.

 

“Eh- Hey!” Mark openly frowns this time and Donghyuck pouts, the okami secretly finds it cute the longer he stares.

 

“Are you stupid or are you dumb? Do you have any idea how much I get compared to you because you’re always so mature, cool and handsome? It gets sickening because all I get is a pat on the head, I don’t get taken seriously or I get called cute and small! It’s not fair! Working for Master Youngho of Tenjin-ya, the ogre god of the Demon’s Gate! I deserve better!”

 

The older only blinks as a small smile makes it way to his suddenly cocky face, “Oh. So you think I’m cool and handsome?”

 

Haechan raises his hand for another thump on his head, but Mark finally releases the laugh he had been holding in and claps softly, a charming and silly little laugh that Haechan didn’t expect to come out of such a person. The younger blushes hotly once again and raises his voice at the okami who seemingly seems to find him funny and not threatening, shoving Mark’s shoulder in response.

 

“M-Mark stop it! This is exactly what I mean when I don’t get taken seriously! Stop being dumb- you know I don’t m-mean it like that...”

 

And Mark is reduced to soft chuckles as he takes in Haechan- no- Donghyuck’s shy side. Maybe if he had been a little nicer to him he would’ve seen this side of him sooner, he thought Young Master Haechan was an interesting fiery little thing and seeing Donghyuck that was masked underneath the snappy bravado was an even charming 180 to him.

 

“I’m sorry alright, I didn’t mean to make fun of you. I just think it’s true you know, I don’t see the harm in being that expressive since you do it so much. It makes me a little bit jealous.”

 

Mark leans back on his palms as he curiously observes the shy and reserved Donghyuck that appeared under the mask that he knew as Haechan.

 

“You know.” The younger starts softly, looking up at the moon as he spoke, “Master Seo always used to tell me that I was like a seed. Keeping to myself and shutting out the world for god knows how long… And then he said that once I learned to smile again, it was like watching a flower finally blooming. Opening to greet the world in a completely different form, he called me a sunflower.”

 

The older listens carefully as a shy smile forms on Donghyuck’s lips, Mark’s tail swishing about slowly and happily. He scoots closer on the grass beside Donghyuck and teasingly ruffles his hair, earning a surprised yelp from the younger.

 

“I think he’s right. It does feel nice to be able to express emotions, I’ve always held myself back thinking of it as a weakness. But you exist, so I guess it proves me wrong.”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t have the heart to look away from Mark’s gold-flecked eyes, feeling small and safe next to him. The bane of his existence, Young Master Mark of Orio-ya, now staring at him so deeply yet so softly, different from how his Master Youngho or Ten stares at him. He’s knocked out his reverie when Mark flicks his forehead lightly, Donghyuck yelps softly.

 

“What are you staring at? Am I too handsome and cool?” He teases lightly, but Donghyuck doesn’t retort and seemingly accepts it as he shyly turns his face away.

 

Mark rolls his eyes and shakes his head, his newfound fascination with Donghyuck becoming increasingly interesting because of the new reactions he elicited out of the younger shika. He tugs Donghyuck’s arm close and puts him in a half-hug and half-headlock of some sort, making the younger whine and complain softly as he tries to push him away to no avail. Mark’s pointed furry ears twitch in amusement as he distracts him with his tail, making the younger creep away from his appendage and closer to his chest instead.

 

“S-Stop it! Or else...” Donghyuck tries to threaten.

 

“Or else what?”

 

He looks up to glare at Mark only to shrink away because of how close his face was, unable to move away as his arm kept his head still.

 

Mark grins wolfishly, ironically, and leans close as the younger blinks furiously, “M-Mark get away! D-Don’t-”

 

Donghyuck sputters and his face and ears burn hotly as a small ‘poof’ is heard, light smoke comes from his former position in Mark’s hold and the okami is surprised as he the smoke clears and reveals the familiar little and glowing russet deer splayed over his lap.

 

“Oh look at you.” Mark laughs his silly airy laugh once again and strokes the embarrassed Donghyuck lightly shaking on his lap, “You are cute and small.”


End file.
